The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas
The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas is an hour-length direct-to-video Christmas special based on the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, produced during the show's fifth season. It was originally released on VHS and DVD on October 7, 2003, before making its broadcast debut on Cartoon Network on December 12th of the same year. Synopsis It is the day before Christmas Eve in Townsville, and the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, including the Powerpuff Girls, are all anxiously awaiting Santa Claus's annual trek. When the Powerpuff Girls start discussing their requests to Santa, Princess Morbucks comes upon them and declares that, since her father is rich and can buy her any material goods, her desire to be a Powerpuff Girl is what she has requested from Santa. The Girls, however, tell Princess that she will not be getting that from Santa, since she is most definitely naughty, citing previous episodes as proof. Princess furiously refuses to believe that, but when her servants refuse to answer her asking if it is true, she decides to investigate. That night, while everyone else in Townsville (even Mojo Jojo) is getting their houses prepared for Christmas Eve, Princess flies her private jet to the North Pole and sneaks into Santa's workshop. When she finds his documents, to her dismay, she finds out that she is the only kid in the world who is on the Naughty List (which is a Post-It note). She erases the headlines of the lists and switches them around, making it now look like she is the world's only nice kid, and that everyone else is naughty. On Christmas Eve, Bubbles wakes up after hearing Santa come and goes downstairs to get an early look at the presents, but is devastated when she finds a lump of coal in her stocking. She then gets suspicious when she finds coal in Blossom and Buttercup's stockings as well, and then, using her x-ray vision, sees that all the other kids in Townsville have received coal too. Worried and fearful, she wakes up her sisters and tells them of this strange occurrence. The Girls decide to go confront Santa, believing that he must have made a mistake. As soon as they get outside, though, they are suddenly attacked by a now super-powered Princess, who gloats over the fact that she has now gotten what she wanted from Santa. She then says that she is going to go tell Santa that the Girls are coming to destroy his workshop because he branded them as being naughty. The Girls chase Princess all the way to the North Pole, trying to deter her progress on the way at every chance they can get, until they eventually crash through the roof of Santa's workshop, their fight wrecking the place, including breaking Santa's sleigh and spooking the reindeer. Santa, who is disheartened by the delusion of all the kids in the world being naughty, comes in on their fight. At first, he looks to be on Princess' side and refuses to let the Powerpuff Girls speak at all, considering them naughty like all the other kids. However, Princess tries to convince him not to listen to the Girls when they finally get a chance to talk to him, though he has a hard time believing he should not, since he knows that the Powerpuff Girls are really good people. Princess throws a tantrum in front of Santa, insulting him and threatening to have her dad build a parking lot over the workshop. This leads Santa to realize that Princess deceived him, so he places her name on the Permanent Naughty Plaque and strips her of her superpowers when she tries to escape. He then says that he shall rectify his mistake of giving all the kids coal, but since his reindeer are still in shock and his sleigh is still broken from the fight, he realizes he may not be able to do that. Fortunately, since the Girls can fly so quickly, he asks them to deliver the presents. The Girls agree to do so, dropping Princess off in jail on the way. After finishing the job, the Girls return home to bed, but they do not stay asleep for long because it is now Christmas morning. External links * * * [http://www.tv.com/shows/the-powerpuff-girls/twas-the-fight-before-christmas-262570/ The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas] at Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Films Category:2003 films Category:Animated films Category:Television films Category:Television specials Category:Christmas productions Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Cartoon Network films Category:Cartoon Network Studios